


quiet afternoon crush

by puppetclown



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetclown/pseuds/puppetclown
Summary: After the trial of Peko Pekoyama, SHSL Nurse Mikan Tsumiki finds herself thrown into what she would classify as a panic attack. Fortunately for her, Ibuki Mioda could tell something was wrong from the beginning.





	quiet afternoon crush

Her hands were trembling uncontrollably.  _ No, no, no! _ The girl collapsed on her bed and cried into her shaking hands. Her lungs felt as though they were going to cave in on her, and her head felt as though it would implode on itself. Thanks to her extensive medical knowledge, she was aware that these were symptoms of a panic attack, but that did not stop her from feeling like the world was crumbling around her. She racked her brain to find the trigger. Peko and Mahiru were both dead… But Byakuya’s past murder case hadn’t sent her into an episode like this. What was it now? She was terrified. Terrified that all of this was… her fault? Why?

 

“ _ KYAAAAH! _ ” All of a sudden, Mikan’s cottage door came flying open. The boisterous girl with flashy highlights in her hair stood with her hands on her hips. “Ibuki is here!” she proclaimed with her eyes gleaming.

 

“P-please… Please don’t hurt me!” Mikan shook even harder than before. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so s-sorry…” Her head turned to the floor in embarrassment.  _ She must hate me now, right? Just like everybody else… _ She wrapped her arms around herself, but it was no use. 

 

Despite Mikan’s rambling, Ibuki Mioda confidently walked to the foot of the bed. Her eyes gleamed with the most beautiful hope as she looked up at Mikan. “Mikan looked sad today, so Ibuki wanted to come see her.” She reached out a hand for the other girl to hold, and as soon as she took it, Ibuki grinned. “Keh, don’t cry now. I’m here!” She let go of Mikan’s hand to reach into her shirt for a hankerchief. She leaned closer and gently dabbed the tears off of Mikan’s face. 

 

Mikan felt her shoulders steady themselves. She was almost in a daze now. How could this girl be so nice to her? Why wasn’t she using her? However, she somehow felt calmer with Ibuki around. “I’m sorry, this is so indecent. A nurse like myself shouldn’t… Please don’t hate me!” 

“Come on, Tsumiki, cheer up!” Ibuki leaned over and gave Mikan a quick kiss on the forehead, turning her cheeks bright red. “See? Ibuki kisses it better! Kyahaha, don’t be so sad now!” 

 

A small smile escaped Mikan. She couldn’t help it, with all of this positive energy Ibuki was radiating. It felt  _ good _ . It felt… amazing to be treated well. Ibuki didn’t see her as lesser than everyone else. Ibuki saw her as just another girl, not some miserable lower class life form. “Th- thank you Ibuki. Thank you so much.” Both of her hands dropped into Ibuki’s palms. As soon as she felt the warmth, her head was rushing.  _ This is what love is, this is what love is _ … The past haunted her thoughts, but something about Ibuki Mioda felt perfect in that moment. It wasn’t like her other love before. This felt true. A sense of warmth and purity flooded over her causing her to gasp.

 

“What’s wrong now, Mikan? You’re so cuuute when you look like that.” Ibuki cocked her head like an innocent puppy. If only she knew the half of it.

 

“N-nothing’s wrong… It’s actually v-very right. Th-thank you, Ibuki…” Everything around her felt like clouds of cotton candy. She was so overcome with infatuation that nothing else mattered. Ibuki came to see her. Ibuki  _ wanted _ to see her. She cared, she cared, she cared. More than anyone had ever done before. Mikan’s past was filled with tragedy. How could one woman bring so much light with her? Mikan felt so comfortable and natural for the first time in forever. She let herself relax in Ibuki’s embrace. 

 

“Taha, girls like you are so pretty!” Ibuki said. Despite her gentleness, her voice was still filled to the brim with bubbly energy. “Can I give ya a kiss? Huh, huh, huh!?” She pulled back to look Mikan in the eyes.

 

“Oh p-please…”  _ Oh god, what did I do to deserve to be loved like this?  _ She could barely fathom it, and yet... 

 

Ibuki pressed in and all of Mikan’s worries were washed away by her scent. Her kiss was filled with stardust, and Mikan was in heaven. Their lips were warm and tender against one another, until Ibuki’s lips turned to a wide smile. She ran her fingers through Mikan’s choppy hair. “You remind me of all of my favorite songs. Gosh, you’re totes adorbs, Tsumiki!” 

 

Mikan giggled happily. She had never felt so happy and loved before. For the rest of that evening, Mikan lay comfortably with her head on Ibuki’s chest. The sun went down on the island, and the two found peace for the very first time on this killing school trip. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short im just coping man its pure fluff the title is just a lorde lyric


End file.
